Lukova Theme Park and Resorts
Lukova is a theme park and resort located in South Eastern Illinois. Description Lukova is a theme park based on original things you only find in your imaginations. A family friendly resort divided into districts called "Realms". There are 4 Realms in Lukova. Realms The Great Forest: a beautiful flora forest world untouched by man, home to anthropomorphic animals called Beastmen, and the home the the Great Tree, Yggdrasil. Race the Bird Ninjas through the forest, interact the Beastmen and their culture, and enter Yggdrasil to see the wonders of the forest. Ghost Land: a haunted world of ghosts and strange things. Dare to enter the Haunted Manor, see the strange but wonderous circus of Cirque de Soleil, and have the spookiest ride of your life on the Fear, all before Halloween. Have fun.... if you dare. Crystal Kingdom: a shivery but delightful kingdom of winter, see the sparkling Crystal Palace, meet and greet Princess Azura. View the breathtaking Cyla Valley, and even meet Santa Claus! Sahaara: the desert Realm of treasure, discovery, and ancient kings. Enter the Pyramid and fight off the mummy of Ra Tu Khan, dig up dinosaur bones at the Dig Site, and search for the lost city of El Dorado. Adventure awaits. The Great Forest Characters: Shenuske and the Bird Ninjas: anthropomorphic birds who are all trained in the way of ninjitzu. They're fast and sneaky. Shensuke the Eagle is the leader of the bunch. You can race them to the Shikibukai Temple in the Ninja Sprinters game. The Owl Sage: the Merlin of the Great Forest. He is a very powerful sorcerer and a very wise man. He'll even give some life lessons. Plus, he gives guests a flashy magic show. Hallo: Grand Chief of the Beastmen. A strong leader and great warrior. Beastmen: from cats to dogs, to bears and apes, these anthropomorphics are very welcoming to visitors. Join their celebrations, watch them play music, and all sorts of stuff. Yggdrasil: Spirit of the Tree. Go inside it, and watch the Wonders of Nature show, where you can see the beauty of nature. Rides: Ninja Sprinters: race the Bird Ninjas to the Shikibukai Temple. Jump from tree to tree like a real ninja. Don't worry, it comes with safety gear. The Sage's Magic Show: watch as the Owl Sage and his assistants perform magic with flashy lights and colors. It'll blow your mind! Wonders of Nature: inside Yggdrasil, you'll find colorful sprites and beautiful glowing fungi within the great tree. You'll also see video features about the beauty of a greener planet. Perfect on Earth Day. Ghost Land Characters: The Phantom: a ghostly spectre who haunts Horror Castle. Hope you don't run into him. The Skeleton Gang: a group of boney misfits trying to be scary. Theres Louie, Arbuncle, Claud, and Sebastion. Not quite the scariest of Ghost Land ( mostly because they bicker ) but they all mean well. Sort of. Jack O'Lantern: the pumpkin headed mascot of Halloween. He is known for being a practical jokester, always scaring folks for fun. But a good soul none the less. Jack also likes candy especially chocolate and candy corn ( separate or together ). Frankenstein: a living creation of Dr. Victor Frankenstein, based on the Mary Shelly's immortal character. Josepie the Clown: a 15 year old clown/acrobat from Cirque de Soleil. He's a goofball but an excellent acrobat. He has many animal friends that help his shows like riding ontop his hippo friend Hippers. Melody: Joespie's girlfriend and fantastic musician. Rides: The Fear: ride the roller coaster of terror and scream your heads off! Certain height is required. The Walking Dead: Road to Survival: live through the dangers of the Walking Dead. Based on AMC's sensational zombie series. This target shooting attraction will let you fight of the infected as you make your way to survival. Warning: you must be 15 or older to play. This attraction is not suited for children. Horror Castle: the scariest manor in the park. Dare enter the horrific nooks of the manor. Beware of ghost knights, enter the cellar at your own risk, and be careful of the Phantom, the main haunt. Come in....... If you dare! Cirque de Soleil: Ladies and Gentlemen!!! Come one come all and visit our circus and watch the exotic animals, juggling clowns, death defying acrobats, and the main event...... Josepie and Hippers! Crystal Kingdom Characters: Princess Azura: radiant ruler of the Crystal Kingdom. She loves the company of visitors and dreams of seeing the world. She also dreams of finding her true love. You can visit her in the Crystal Palace. Asbel: Azura's assistant and Royal advisor. Tesla: Captain of the Crystal Guards. Valto: a young explorer from Cyla Valley. He is an outgoing guy who likes to travel. Jack: Valto's older sidekick. Tries to get Valto under control but usually fails. Also goes by Boss. Santa Claus: that's right Santa is here. Take your kids to the square and let them tell Santa what they want. Merry Christmas!!! Rides: Thunderbolt: ride the lightning on the Park's tallest roller coaster. Crystal Merry-Go-Round: ride on top of chariots and Pegasi. Fun for the kids. Crystal Palace: a giant castle of ice. There you'll get to meet and greet Lady Azura. The Pegasus: ride ontop a Pegasus through the world of Greek mythology from Olympus to the Underworld. Fairy Tale Bumper Karts: ride on this fantasy themed Bumper Car ride and see some magic sparks fly. Beanstalk Pummel: Beanstalk themed water ride. Sahaara Characters: Professor Archeball Radcliffe: a professor of historical archaeology. Join him in the Pharaoh's Tomb attraction. He is a gentlemen professor with thurst for adventure. But that gets him a little carried away. Ra Tu Khan: an ancient lost Egyptian Pharaoh. He swore he would rise again if anyone takes his treasure. He commands a small army of mummies. Tugg and Mugg: prehistoric Neanderthal brothers. They are the missing links between ape and man. They have been frozen in ice for millions of years. Dr. Fanz Tyler: the man who discovered Tugg and Mugg. He tries to keep them in line. Dinosaurs: prehistoric creatures that lived millions of years ago. Now they roam the lost world where the Dig Site is. Careful not to get eaten. Nathan Drake: that's right! The protagonist of Playstation's iconic Uncharted series. He is a treasure hunter who gets out of a lot of scrapes. Everyone thinks he's lucky. Category:Theme Park Resorts